Huyendo del culpable
by Kyoko Remilia Vi Ushiromiya
Summary: Todos huimos de algo, de nuestros miedo, nuestros recuerdos...incluso de nosotros mismos o parte de nosotros. Huimos de la realidad, una realidad que no nos gusta, que choca contra nosotros, y perdemos el control y ciertos deseos, cierta parte oculta nuestra se libera.


Huyendo del culpable

Llueve en la isla Rokkenjima, es por la noche y todo está en calma en el jardín de rosas, en la casa de invitados varias personas, como los más jóvenes y los sirvientes malaventurados, se encontraban allí tendidos en el suelo con heridas que con certeza les habría causado la muerte. En la mansión Ushiromiya era similar a la casa de huéspedes solo que varios adultos habían muerto, solo unos cuantos aún se movían y gritaban por la mansión a oscuras. Por delante Eva, pisándola los talones iban Natsuhi y Rosa, y más atrás pero recortando distancia Battler sosteniendo un arma en sus manos. La corriente había sido cortada y las cuatro personas corrían a tientas con ayuda de los momentáneos rayos que iluminaban el pasillo.

-Ayuda- pedía Rosa- que alguien nos ayude, por favor.

-Rosa, sigue corriendo. Ya no queda nadie más que nosotras.-la contestaba Eva.

-¿Y en la casa de huéspedes, Nee-san?- insistía Rosa.

-Rosa-san, por favor pare-la respondió Natsuhi.

Mientras Battler iba tras ellas con una siniestra sonrisa y mirada, casi podía agarrar a Rosa, pero le empezó a dar un dolor insoportable en la cabeza. Él agarro su cabeza con fuerza y cerró los ojos.

-Argggg- gruñía Battler-¿Por qué estoy corriendo? ¿Por qué tengo una pistola?-abrió los ojos y vio huir a sus tres tías-¿Por qué están huyendo?- Battler cayó al suelo a causa del dolor perdiendo el conocimiento.

….

El sitio estaba oscuro y era frio, no entendía como había llegado allí solo recordaba que estaba en la conferencia familiar jugando con sus primos y después todo borroso sin contar que había visto a sus tías corriendo por la mansión.

-¿Por qué corrían? ¿Y por qué no me han ayudado cuando me he desmayado?-Battler se preguntaba esto mientras a tientas intentaba encontrar una pared o algo como un interruptor para la luz.- Maldición ¿Dónde estoy?

-¿Podrías ser menos incompetente, por favor?- una voz semejante a la suya fue quien le habló ¿o acaso se había hablado a sí mismo sin darse cuenta? No, eso es imposible.- Lo mismo nos morimos aquí….-la voz resopló, a continuación un sonido como la llave de la luz y todo se iluminó.

-¿Cómo?

El lugar donde se encontraba era semejante a la habitación VIP, al otro lado en el que estaba él, sentado en el sofá, estaba ¿él mismo? Este "él" era extraño, no solo por el hecho que hubiera otro con su misma imagen, sino por su ropa la cual era más oscuro y de ojos rojos. Tenía los dedos de la mano izquierda como si hubiera chasqueado los dedos.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó confuso Battler.

-Incompetente… ¿No lo preguntaras en serio? ¿No recuerdas nada de anoche?

-¿Qué? No entiendo que estas diciéndome…espera…anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño. Soñé que peleaba contra la bruja del abuelo que quería matarnos a todos. Si yo ganaba, todos volveríamos a casa sanos y salvos, sin embargo si ella ganaba la gente empezaría a morir…

-¿No recuerdas nada más?- era evidente que el sueño extraño de Battler tenía algo que ver con este otro.- ¿Qué pasaría si te digo que hemos asesinado a nuestros familiares?

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Quiénes? Eso es imposible, ¿Cuándo ha sido eso? Mientes.

-Ushiromiya Battler ha asesinado a la familia Ushiromiya- con tranquilidad pronunció esas palabras desde donde estaba el otro.

-Eso es mentira- Battler intentó abaláncese sobre el otro él que había pero se dio de bruces con algo invisible y duro.- ¿qué demonios es esto?- dijo golpeando la especie de pared transparente, intentando romperla para llegar al otro él.

-En realidad-él se levantó, y con tranquilidad se puso de frente a Battler, poniendo una de sus manos en el objeto invisible que lo separaba de Battler- contra quien "luchabas" era conmigo, la parte de ti que quiere ver muertos a todos los miembros de esta familia, pero tu subconsciente prefirió tener la imagen de una mujer hermosa en lugar de la tuya misma como autor del crimen. Perdiste, por lo que yo asumí el control de tu cuerpo y todos empezaron a morir de nuestra mano. Que sepas que esta cosa de aquí que nos separa es un espejo, somos el reflejo el uno del otro- Battler se derrumbó y empezó a llorar, el otro se agachó- Vamos despierta, que aún quedan unos poquillos más.

…..

De nuevo en la realidad el cuerpo de Battler se levantó del suelo despacio, ya no había nadie en la mansión ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado? Eso a este Battler no le importaba solo una palabra salió de sus labios.

-Kuwadorian- él rió macabramente y echó a correr hacia el bosque.

 **Este fanfic es uno de los primeros que escribí y, a decir verdad, creí que lo había perdido en las profundidades de mi ordenador…pero no. Espero que os haya gustado.**


End file.
